Forgive and Forget
by freeProphe
Summary: Fem!Peeta and Gale do it. There's nothing more to it.
1. Chapter 1

**Forgive and Forget**

**xxx**

**by Prophe-De-Esperanza**

**

* * *

**

_for Sole, even though his birthday was months ago._

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Hunger Games. The book, and all following sequels, belong to the wonderful Suzanne Collins. I just like to mess with her characters and make their sex lives a bit more interesting.

**Note: **I had to do it eventually. I think we can fully blame Sole for this one, as he just gave me the fandom and let me pick the pairing myself. And as he does not like yaoi, and I love Gale/Peeta, I decided on some slight genderbender. And since Peeta is the more feminine of the two, fem!Peeta x Gale was the obvious solution. Now my back aches. I hope you like this, Sole, because I enjoyed writing it XD I'm hoping I didn't screw up with the tenses too much.

**Summary: **Fem!Peeta and Gale do it. There's nothing more to it.

* * *

"Oh!" Mary giggles, her hand covering her mouth, "It's Gale!"

I vaguely recognize the name, although it does not really matter much to me. Regardless, I turn my head to where my friend is pointing. I scowl upon seeing the man she is obviously infatuated with, because I happen to know who he is.

"Yes," I say in disgust, "It is."

Mary is too caught up in staring to notice my tone. "He is so cute! And he's tall and handsome, which is always a bonus! And I bet he's strong! I would _love _to marry a man like him!"

At that, my eyebrows raise. Most would call me foolish for what I was thinking, but... "But wouldn't you want to marry a man that you are in love with? I mean, having a husband who will make good work of the mines and bring in finance is always nice... but what if you marry a man you do not love?"

Mary eyes me oddly. "I do love Gale."

I sigh in exasperation. "Have you ever even talked to him, Mary?"

Her face is red in embarrassment and anger. We both know the answer, but she responds regardless. "No, of course not! We aren't even in the same grade --he's an adult now, too, so I won't see him at school..."

I am so sick of my friend and her foolish dreams. Before she can think of anything else to add, I spin on my heel and stomp away from her in anger.

--

I am not sure when I began to hate Gale. To be honest, we had only spoken a few times in the past, and that was usually when he came into the bakery. And he had never done anything in particular to _make _me hate him...

But whenever he was around, I felt like the wings of one thousand moths were brushing against the inside of my stomach, and I felt hot as if I were with fever. I would try to think of ways to catch his attention. In a nutshell, I became a nervous wreck, and he was the cause of it all.

And so, I began to despise the very ground he walked.

I growl a few angry curses under my breath, and I know my mother would have a heart attack due to how vulgar they were, if she were to hear me now. But I was alone so close to the edges of District 12.

I halt suddenly. Damn. This was the last place I wanted to be--!

The Seam.

I nearly groan in frustration. The chain link fence in front of me makes no noise in response.

"Useless thing," I snap, and my leg shoots out to kick the offending object. And then, of course, my clumsiness gets the better of me.

Instead of striking the fence before me, I miss and go hurtling forward --_shitshitshitshitshit_-- and grab the top of the fence to steady myself. The top of the barbed-wire fence.

I let out a cry as the sharp metal sinks into my palms. The pain is dulled slightly, probably due to my panic, but it still hurts badly. Already the blood is running freely from he wounds.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice says from behind me. Immediately, my tense up. I knew that voice.

"Gale," I say, as he grabs my arm and helps me away from the fence. I want to kick him for touching me, but I do not want to repeat the incident that just occurred.

Sighing, Gale grabs one of my wrists and turns my hand over. "It doesn't appear to be too deep..."

And then, to my horror, he bends down and licks the wound on my right hand.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" I cry. I need to make him stop this, because I am secretly enjoying the feel of his tongue against my heated flesh.

Gale smirks. "Saliva will be good enough to clean the wounds. Animals do the same..." he trails off, before he pushes my arm away from my body and entwines one of his hands with my own, covering the wound and practically gluing our palms together because of the saliva and the excess blood.

And then he kisses me.

I am not ready for the feel of his lips against mine --his warmth is scorching, and I feel as if my lips are alight. I can hardly even react to something such as this. This is my first kiss, so my ignorance on the subject is acceptable.

I cannot hold in a gasp as Gale runs his tongue along my bottom lip teasingly. I am not quite sure what he wants me to do, but the brief parting of my lips gives him access the my mouth.

I did not see fireworks. I did not suddenly run my fingers through his hair and bring his mouth closer to mine. There was no passionate embrace to go along with our kissing. I could only think about how slimy his tongue felt inside of my mouth. I was not expecting that. You never heard about things such as that in romance novels.

Pushing Gale away with my free --and still bloody-- hand, I splutter out an indignant, "That's disgusting!" while he merely laughs at my antics.

"That is the first time someone has called it disgusting," he says, amused.

"I don't know where your tongue has been!" I snap, shooting him an angry glare.

Gale chuckles unexpectedly. "I could show you."

"Wha--?!"

Gale wraps a single arm around my waist, pulling me right up against his body. I feel something hard pressing against my stomach, and my eyes widen. I had _not _noticed that before...

"Would you like me to show you, Peeta...?" he whispers. I feel his warm breath against my ear, and, involuntarily, I shiver. This is an unexpected turn of events.

For some reason that is beyond my knowledge, I answer, "I would like that very much."

Gale's smirk becomes feral, and the arm around my waist tightens. He uses his other hand, the one that had been holding mine, to run his fingers along my side. The simple gestures creates goosebumps on my flesh. My nipples harden at the sensation, and I bite my lip as they brush against the material of my bra. Every time the unkindly rough material rubs against them, a jolt of pleasure travels to my core. My nipples have always been very sensitive.

Gale's hand travels lower, and he brushes his palm against my hip. Every touch he gives seems to contribute to the growing wetness in my underwear. Hell, if I am this aroused now, I am not sure how much longer I will be able to stand these few teasing touches. I am not sure how I even ended up in such a situation. I am supposed to hate Gale!

But God do his touches feel good!

Chuckling lowly, Gale pulls on the waistband of my pants, and begins to drag them down my hips. I shudder as the cool air makes contact with my body. My pants pool around my feet, and I kick them away. I don't fall, as I did the last time I attempted to kick something. Instead, the misshapen pants land against the fence, my earlier opponent.

My underwear quickly follow my pants, and I am left in only my top and my bra, where anyone can see me.

"Hm," Gale says contemplatively, "I need you to lay down... I am not sure how well I can do this otherwise..."

"Do what?" I ask, but I follow his instructions and lay carefully on my back. He bends down so low that it is almost comical, but my amusement dies when I feel his warm breath...

His tongue runs along my clit, and I nearly stop breathing for the briefest moment. I gasp as he continues to lick this particularly sensitive part of my anatomy, and the pleasure goes straight to my core.

His finger trails along the wetness that had collected on my outer lips, before the single digit is slowly pushed into my slit. It hurt more than I would have otherwise liked, but the combination of his tongue on my clit and his finger inside of me was enough to make my toes curl.

Another finger soon joins the first, and the pain intensifies the slightest bit. I ignore the pain, and feel the urge to kick Gale in the face as he lifts his head away from me.

He adds another finger, and, slowly at first, moves them in and out of me. The thrusting brings more pain, but the pleasure increases due to the friction, and I am not able to do more than moan --I cannot believe I am even making such a sound-- and push against the thrusting digits.

After a minute or two, Gale removes his finger. I shoot him a quick glare, but he merely smiles and says, "I expect payment in return, you know."

I raise and eyebrow uncomprehendingly, but realization dawns on me and he begins to remove his own pants. I notice that he does not take off his shirt, but I make no comment. I do, however, make use of my time and stare at the rather large bulge in his underwear.

Slowly, he removes those as well, and his erection is freed.

His cock is rather impressive, even if I have nothing to compare it to. It is large enough, and also long enough, in my opinion. Without any real knowledge about the male anatomy beforehand, however, I am not even sure what is an average size for a penis.

Gale rolls his eyes as I continue to study his manhood. I cannot help but stare, as this is the first one I had ever seen. He seems to grow impatient, however, because he says, "Peeta" in slightly annoyed tones. I look up at him, then back down at his dick, and crawl to my knees.

I am not exactly sure what I am doing, but I grasp the thick length is one of my hands, and feel a painful sting as the wound is rubbed. I quickly remove my hand.

Slowly, and in slight hesitation, I stick out my tongue and touch it to the head of his erection. Even though this is definitely something my mother would _not _approve of me doing without being married to the man, I take the whole head into my mouth. He makes a sound of approval above me, but I am now concentrating on the task at hand.

Thankfully he is not so thick that my mouth does not fit around him without too much strain, but he is fairly long. Slowly, I take more of him into my mouth, trying not to gag. This is not the easiest task, but I do not stop until I have half of his penis inside of my mouth. Breathing around his was impossible.

I take a decent sized breath through my nose, and continue to fill my mouth with his engorged dick. When I have almost all of him inside, he grabs at my hair and forces himself in the rest of the way. The muscles in my mouth are already tired enough as it is, so I let him pull my head up and down his length.

After a minute or so, he pulls himself out, and instructs me to lay on my back once again.

"I'm assuming you're a virgin," he says,"So we're just going to go with Missionary, alright?"

I have no clue what he is talking about, bu I nod my head as if I am following his words completely. We hadn't learned much about sex in school, except the basic things about how it can cause pregnancy and other, sometimes unwanted, things. I don't have time to worry about any of the repercussions of having sex, however, because Gale is suddenly leaning over me.

Our shirt-clad chests brush briefly, reminding me again that he had never bothered to remove them, but I do not even think about that as I feel the head of his erection at rubbing against my slit. I do not have time to consider backing out of this before he fills me completely in one thrust.

I had heard stories about what it feels like to have sex for the first time for a woman. The hymen is pierced, and it is supposed to be very painful. Depending on the thickness of the hymen, it can hurt more or less.

The pain I feel is not one that makes me want to scream, or cry. It does hurt, but not nearly as much as I had always feared. "Are you kidding me?" I whisper to myself.

Gale smirks once more --I no longer find it annoying; I find it rather sexy, now, to be honest-- before pulling out and thrusting back inside once more. The pain is still there, and his moving made it intensify, but it is not something I cannot handle.

He begins to thrust inside of me at a steady pace, and I can only concentrate on the feel of his manhood moving in and out. Occasionally, I let a small sound pass through my rather silent barrier --I never was a very vocal person. It is just as well that I am not making much noise, because the houses close to the edge of District 12 are not extremely far away. We would not want anyone to find us like this.

After what felt like forever, but was only about a half an hour in reality, I feel the heat in my core increase, and my muscles tighten around Gale as I orgasm.

Like with the kiss, I do not see fireworks or anything spectacular like that. There is a significant increase in pleasure, however. Gale releases inside of me closely, after thrusting deep inside of me one last time.

For a few minutes we lay like that, his spent length still buried inside of me, our breathing evening out. Finally, he pulls out of me and begins to collect our pants and underwear. He throws mine at me, and they land on my chest.

Dressing quickly, I stand and can still feel his seed, which is disgusting, as I noticed most things to be.

"So..." Gale says casually, leaning against the useless fence, "How would you feel about doing that again sometime?"

I roll my eyes, but smile slightly. "I would like that very much."

--

The next day, Mary spent all of the school day trying to figure out what had changed about Peeta in the few hours the two had separated.

* * *

**Reviews are love :)**


	2. The Five Stages of GenderBending Grief

**The Five Stages of Gender-Bending Grief**

**by freeProphe**

* * *

**Stage One: Denial**

"_Peeta is a guy not a girl. You say this is a gay fic then say Peeta's a girl. Peeta has a real girly friend, a bra, a clit, and a virgin wall while being fingered and fucked. Gale is still a guy though. So confusing."_

-Gabrielle

* * *

Narrator: One morning, Peeta wakes up to find that, magically, overnight, he has somehow sprouted girl parts. He –no, she, is completely-

Peeta: [interrupts] What the hell, Proph, this is the third time! :(

Prophe: You're breaking character!

Peeta: Yeah, well you keep taking my boy parts away :C!

Prophe: It's not like you were using them, anyway.

Peeta: . . . .

Prophe: C:

Peeta: I AM A BOY!

Prophe: NO. I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS SLANDER!

Peeta: BUT I AM D:!

Prophe: YOUR HYMEN SAYS OTHERWISE!

Peeta: D:D:D:D:

* * *

**Stage Two: Anger**

_"Okay._

_(F)uck_

_you need to understand that Peeta has a penis. Not a vagina. Or tits. Or a bra or any other crappy tag on you decided to put on him, or as you like to say, "her". I have read that this was a gift or some shit, but regardless- if they didn't like yaoi then just pick a different fricking pairing. It's simple. Don't go around gender bending characters with perfectly fine genitals as is. Now, I've seen on review in particular on this story, saying,_

_"This is the only GalexPeeta I could find and you changed Peeta to a girl."_

_Oh, nameless one, I do salute you~ Please, have pride in what your writing instead of shitting out gender benders for your friend's own personal needs. (F)uck. Like I said before, just pick a different pairing. "_

-YouDon'tDeserveMyName

* * *

Peeta: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Prophe: :c why?

Peeta: I AM A BOY! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ALLOWED NEAR A COMPUTER IF THIS IS THE KIND OF CRAP YOU'RE GOING TO WRITE. GOD, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?

Prophe: Yeah, but it's fun. I always get angry messages from anonymous, and it makes my day more amusing C:

Peeta: I can't believe you would do this to me!

Prophe: You should.

* * *

**Stage Three: Bargaining**

–

_"Okay! PEETA IS A BOY AND SO IS GALE!"_

_-_TeamEdward1000

* * *

Peeta: Okay, okay, how about this. Why don't we make Gale a girl, and I can have my penis back?

Prophe: Yeah, see, Gale is. . . . way too masculine to gender-bend. Like. . . . I just can't see Gale as a girl. If I can't imagine it, it would be super-hard to write, you feel me?

Peeta: Okay, well then. . . . If I'm a girl, let me sleep with Katniss instead. Hot lesbian action instead of het!

Prophe: Nah. I'm not really feeling up to writing lesbian sex today.

Peeta: Madge, Katniss' Mom, anyone besides Gale?

Prophe: Haymitch?

Peeta: No, no, Gale's perfectly fine.

Prophe: C:

* * *

**Stage Four: Depression**

–

_"Good writing - but you know what would have made it even better? If you'd kept Peeta as a guy! Seriously, yours is the ONLY M-rated Peeta/Gale that I've ever found - and you had to go and make Peeta a girl :'( "_

-CatieW

* * *

Peeta: I just. . . . don't understand why you would want to do this to me. I don't want to be a girl. I don't understand how I'm supposed to live in a body that is completely unfamiliar to me.

Prophe: :C I'm sorry.

Peeta: :C

Prophe: :C

Peeta: :C

* * *

**Stage Five: Acceptance**

–

_"Oh... my._

_Fem!Peeta is honestly one of the smartest ideas I have ever heard! I love the whole idea of a Peeta and Gale pairing, aswell!_

_Fabulous job with this story! :D"_

-nicolias

* * *

Peeta: I mean, I guess it's not so bad. Like, for one, I make a really hot girl.

Prophe: I knew you would C:

Peeta: And people buy me free things now because they think I'll sleep with them.

Prophe: Um, sure. . . .

Peeta: AND I can wear a dress and actually look good in it.

Prophe: C:

* * *

Or, alternatively called, "A Good Way To Answer Reviews." Because, yes, Peeta is a boy. If I thought he was a girl, guess what? I wouldn't have said fem!Peeta. I would've just been like, "Peeta/Gale HET OVER HERE GUYS COME ON!"

And yes, I did just legitimately use the five stages of grief for fun. I'd like to think of it as a birthday present to myself.

Thank you all, and have a good life (:

-freeProphe


End file.
